A Warriors story
by kimmyliu
Summary: This is a Warriors fanfic. It includes some mystery, some twists and comedy. Please read and review!


FirestarxSandstorm mating

This is my first mating story so I'd appreciate any criticisms or positive reviews.

It was 10 days after Darkstripe left ThunderClan to join ShadowClan, all had been well since then. No signs of Darkstripe or any of the other ShadowClan Warriors on their territory. On this day Firestar woke up he stretched his jaws in an enormous yawn, his white teeth glistening in the pool of sunshine that shone at him through his den entrance. He got up and stretched and then padded out into the clearing. He gazed around the clearing and his gaze fell on Sandstorm. He watched as she padded toward the fresh kill pile. He admired how the beautiful she-cat flexed her muscles and the way her fur ruffled in the breeze. Right then he felt a very strange, strong sensation that he hadn't felt before. He wanted to mate with Sandstorm. He imagined his cock sliding down deep into her pussy and he closed his eyes savoring the thought for as long as possible. He was enjoying the thought so much that he hadn't noticed when that Sandstorm had walked right up to him. "Firestar are you okay? She meowed concern showing in her pale green eyes.  
Feeling embarrassed he meowed "I'm fine Sandstorm. Would you like to patrol the RiverClan border with me?" He felt a pang of guilt when saying those words, knowing that he lied to her. The plan was to mate with her when they were far enough from camp.  
"Sure" Sandstorm meowed taking a bite out of her vole. "Meet you at Sunningrocks?"  
"Sure!" Firestar meowed "Leopardstar might be planning to try to take Sunningrocks again. We'd better keep an eye out over there."  
Sandstorm nodded and took another bite out of her vole "Well don't wait for me hurry up and go you stupid furball!" Sandstorm teased. A glimmer of amusement in her eyes.  
"Right." Firestar meowed giving her a lick. He could hardy wait to start fucking her! He bounded out of the clearing towards Sunningrocks. Swishing his tail back and forth in excitement. He could hardly wait! He sniffed along the RiverClan border but smelled no scent. He waited for a time that seemed like moons and finally he saw Sandstorm bounding over from the distance and he hurriedly groomed himself. He wanted to look good for Sandstorm.  
As she padded over Sandstorm asked "Smell any RiverClan scents?"  
"No I didn't." Firestar meowed. "Hopefully Leopardstar is too busy with other things then to bother about Sunningrocks."  
Sandstorm gave him a lick "I hope your right." she meowed.  
"Sandstorm..." Firestar began.  
"What is it Firestar?" Sandstorm asked, anxiety showing through her pale green eyes.  
"I'm not sure how to ask this...but...will you be my mate?"  
Sandstorm purred and replied "I would love to be your mate Firestar."  
"Great!" Firestar meowed excitedly. He started to groom her legs and then began to move under her. He swiped his tong around her pussy, savoring the taste. He began to dive his tong lightly in and out of her pussy. Ignoring the whimpers from Sandstorm. His mind was filled with lust. He could hardly hold on any longer. He had to start fucking her. His cock was in torture it was vibrating now and swelling up, he couldn't stand it any longer. He plunged his cock deep down into her pussy, ignoring the yowl of surprise and pain from Sandstorm, his mind filled with lust he began to pull it in and out of her. He could hear Sandstorm panting but she kept standing there. Firestar felt himself close to climax, he pushed his cock as deep as he could and yowled in pleasure as his juices came spilling out. He pushed even deeper and yowled in complete joy, his mind filled with lust, pure lust. He began to thrust in and out again this time as fast as he could and he yowled yet again in joy as he popped his seed into her. He pulled a dripping cock out of her pussy and flopped on the ground panting. He looked at Sandstorm and saw that she had enjoyed it too. "We should do this again sometime." He meowed enthusiastically. He needed to feel the joy of releasing his juices into her again.  
"You bet we will!" Sandstorm promised. "Lets get back to camp now."  
"Okay" Firestar agreed, and they picked there way back to camp. Firestar couldn't wait to do this again and he purred loudly at the thought of it.


End file.
